xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
The invention relates to separating the lower viscosity fluid from the heavier high viscosity fluid in a dispenser blocking the lighter weight viscosity fluid from exiting the dispenser. When applying pressure to the dispenser, the high viscosity fluid is forced through the lower aperture of the inverted conical device leaving behind the lower viscosity fluid in the dispenser. Subsequently, the heavier high viscosity fluid is pushed through the device and expels out of the top opening aperture of the cover of the dispenser. The dispenser cover can be flat, conical, round or any variety of functional shape.
Anyone who has dispensed ketchup or mustard from a plastic squeeze container and has had a watery substance flow out and onto the bun or bread would appreciate the value of this device. While stored in a refrigerator, these products separate and collect an undesirable fluid on top of the desired product. Subsequently, the undesirable product is released first when the container is squeezed. Our device will eliminate this problem by allowing smooth flow of product thus expelling unrestricted flow of desirable product.
At the present time Heinz has a product that is similar but fails to continue to provide product separation. Product collects in the cover thus clogging the area for lower viscosity storage. Product separates in the cover but fails after a couple of uses.
There have been many attempts to correct the problem of dispensing smooth flowing substances by extracting the fluid from the bottom of the dispenser or storing the container inverted. Bottom extraction of product may drip or leak from the outlet and is difficult to use. Leaving the dispenser inverted can produce a way to extract a premium product and eliminate squirting and spitting of substance but it can have the same problem with leakage. Storage of inverted containers can be cumbersome and top heavy.
Dispenser valves are expensive and functionality can present a problem. Sanitary conditions may be a concern due to fluids being trapped. Fluids that collect and clog the valve continuously coat valves and tubes. Any added device springs, disc closures, valves, squeeze bulbs, screens, pumps, or flexible pouch, etc. that are not smooth and without ridges, may retain product and clog or become unsanitary. Compression chambers and air relief openings while in theory may work, may clog and stop functioning. Our device will allow a smooth flow through the bottom of the device and without restriction through the opening of the top cover of the dispenser allowing even flow of product. The aperture opening of the cover may be the same size as the bottom aperture of the device but can vary.
Manually operated closure members that separate do no offer the same convenience or economic advantage. In addition, closure mechanisms can become clogged or frozen thus initiating possible contamination. This device has not moving parts and will help to eliminate problems of mechanical failure.
There have been proposals to extend a tube to the bottom of the dispenser. Retrieval of fluids from the bottom of the container will leave a residual amount of fluid in the tube that may collect and clog the tube. Additionally, all the substance may not be withdrawn from the dispenser resulting in loss of product. The device will not have these problems because the opening is adequate to allow residual fluid to be gravity feed back to the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 315,448 Stoddard. He discloses a milk settling apparatus that has an inner tube to separate fluids. Different concept of separation of type of fluids and inner tube used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,170 Marcus, et al. The device discloses a liquid separator apparatus in which an upper container has a lower opening that forms a fluid-tight seal. A stopcock is provided in the funnel and has a separate tube between the stopcock and interior of the container to supply air to the interior of the container. Separate tube can create buildup of product and spoilage
U.S. Pat. No.3,713,778 Karamian. This apparatus has an inner tube and a glass pane where separation level can be viewed at the top of the inner tube. Separate tube and breakage of glass may be a cause for concern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,417xe2x80x94Simmons, Michael J. Fluid dispenser molded plastic material into plural compartments to improve squeeze-dispersing function. Manufactured with plural compartments and does not separate fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,513xe2x80x94Bull, Jr.xe2x80x94Employs a combination of spring and sponge power to dispense fluids and semi-solids from a container. Use of plastic bags and springs will be difficult to implement. Not costs effective and sanitary concern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,702xe2x80x94Horvath, Williamxe2x80x94Automatic dispenser cap. Allows product to flow upon application of manual squeeze pressure. Two valve head with an upper disc closure. Disc closure would be unreliable and development is a problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,918xe2x80x94Heiligman, Randy B. Squeeze bulb actuator needs a spring lever actuated by the air squeeze bulb so that the lever opens the spout. Difficult to manufacture and valves buildup with accumulation of substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,715 Redmond, Sanford. He developed a flexible pouch adhered to a stiff sheet material which is opened along a fault line or pattern. Behind the fault line connecting two laterally spaced pockets located on either side of the fault pattern to eliminate squirting or spitting of the flow able product upon rupture of the fault line. Not reusable and use of pouch is not sanitary due to substance accumulating. Difficult to develop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,185 Joyner, Auvin H. Funnel stock/sauce separator. Separating fat from liquid is provided and consists of a funnel with a closure member positioned within the funnel over a spout for controlling outflow of the liquid. Manual operated closure member could malfunction and residual substance may become unsanitary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,420 Radna, Rachel. Gravy separating device. Conduit extending down to the lower most part of the container. Usage of a screen filter and conduit extending down to the lowermost section of dispenser can trap product. Not economical and unsanitary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,075 Lund back, Rune. This device shows a dispensing device for flowing substances that attaches to a container with an outlet tube. Furthermore, the device comprises a valve arrangement comprising of two valve members and can retrieve high viscosity fluids from bottom. Valves may become clogged and sanitary concern to the consumer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,653xe2x80x94Kaufman, John. Dispenser with compression chamberxe2x80x94temperature control and air relief to minimize the risk of temperature driven dispensing. Invention includes levels, air relief opening and a reservoir. Device is complicated and hard to implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,005xe2x80x94Appleby, et al.xe2x80x94Valve dispensing outlet located on a lower side face of the container. Leakage may occur and causes concerns with sanitary conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,946xe2x80x94Libit. Squeeze bottle that eliminates a separate tube and has no moving parts. The supply tube extends from the bottom of the container and it is not necessary to shake before using. Tubes would be difficult to use due to high viscosity fluid leaves a residual deposit that could cause dispenser to clog.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,094xe2x80x94Permutter, Thom M. Dispensing closure for squeeze bottlexe2x80x94Moveable closure body has an open position and a closed position . Controls the flow but does not separate fluids. Valves can stick and are not economical.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,965xe2x80x94Lee, Gary K. Device needs inverted position for dispensing. Cap has to be removed and replaced with a nozzle. Bottle needs to be inverted and cap needs to be removed and replaced by a nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,463 Hodgson, Dale A. Invention has a condiment dispenser that has a pump-actuating member. Also, consists of a collapsible condiment bag. Moving parts may be hard to implement and expensive to utilize. Condiment bag can trap product and allow spoilage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,396 Russell, Rhonda L. Dispenser apparatusxe2x80x94A push valve extends inside of the chamber through the bottom of the chamber. Chambers and valves may cause product to be trapped.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472, 123xe2x80x94Vanguard, Stephen S. Valve system that prevents fluids from flowing out of the neck until a user squeezes the base of the bottle. Flap valves could cause possible failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,007xe2x80x94Larson. Includes chamber and flexible bag containing flow materials. Invention may be difficult to develop and expensive to utilize.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,107xe2x80x94Lindsay, William J. Device has a bottom outlet for dispensing viscous fluids. Automatic dispensing valve and must be located with nozzle down. Needs a stand and has to be inverted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,526xe2x80x94Lee. Dispensing units for liquids. With dispenser in inverted position you need to use a push rod with two spaced apart arms. Rollers push fluids towards cover of dispenser. Not cost effective to implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,416xe2x80x94Izoe. A device that dispenses viscous liquids and that has a hollow cylindrical body and rotating vanes. Vanes may leave residual product for sanitary concern and expensive to implement.
The object of this invention is to provide a way to improve the consistency of product that is dispensed. In dispensing condiments such as catsup or mustard, you can block the flow of the low weight viscosity fluid (water) inside the dispenser and the high viscosity more desirable product (catsup or mustard), can be expelled. The invention can be use for any fluid that separates and where there is a need to extract the separated high viscosity fluid. The expression of xe2x80x9cLiquidsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cFluidsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cProductxe2x80x9d as stated would consist of liquid to semi solid substances.
This device is inverted into the dispenser with the larger circumference of the device resting on the top rim of the dispenser. The smaller circumference is inserted into the dispenser and points downward towards the bottom The cover is then repositioned on the dispenser and tightened.
Present attempts by Heinz Corporation using a new cover on their ketchup bottle to separate and eliminate dispensing of undesirable product fails. After the first use, product collects in cover area and negates any future separation of product rendering Heinz Corporation design useless. Our device does not allow product to collect due to conical smooth surface, device length and gravity flow that allows product to return back to dispenser. Aperture is larger and device extends further into the dispenser thus leaving a large area for retaining low viscosity fluid.
This device is a method of retrieval of high viscosity fluid and is accomplished when dispenser is squeezed. In using this device while inverting a ketchup bottle, gravity will allow the lower weight viscosity fluid (water) to move down towards the dispensers cover first and retain the low viscosity fluid between the device and the dispenser wall. The low viscosity fluid will flow before the high viscosity product. The low viscosity fluid (water substance) is retained in the area around the conical shaped device and does not get released from the dispenser. When the dispenser is squeezed, the thicker high viscosity product (ketchup) is forced through the device and released from the cover of the dispenser. Device will not clog because conical shape will be of a sufficient size. Prior art with small tubes cause clogging due to residue left on tubing. Prior art dispensers that separator require inverted containers or retrieval of substance from the bottom of the dispenser can clog or become top heavy.
Previous dispenser technology that involved valves and slide openings that may be subject to clogging and malfunction. The cost of our device is negligible. Most prior art patents that describe valves and compartments, etc., may be difficult to implement and may also trap product that can cause unsanitary conditions. The use and development of these inventions are not cost effective.
This device opening has a large aperture to allow gravity to flow product back to the dispenser. Implementing usage of this device in existing products on the market would be inexpensive. It will help the consumer in a variety of products. Device has no moving parts and is virtually indestructible.
Prior art that describe the usage of tubes that extend to the bottom of the dispenser are not a consideration due to the small openings that can result in deposits of residual liquid in the outlet. This residual liquid may become contaminated after extended use.
You can insert the conical shaped device into the top of a bottle as a separate piece, manufactured as part of the rim of the dispenser or incorporated into the cover of the dispenser.
The conical shaped device has a smaller aperture that fits into the top of a dispenser. This device will completely cover the top opening of the dispenser. The device can be made of the same material as the dispenser as long as it retains it shape when the dispenser is squeezed. If the dispenser is manufactured with a substance that is too pliable then the device must be produced with a heavier material, as needed.
Due to the influence of gravity, when the dispenser is inverted, the low viscosity fluid moves down towards the cover before the high viscosity fluid. The low viscosity fluid retains in the space between the inverted funnel device and the neck of the squeeze dispenser. At this time, the high viscosity fluid will be pushed through the device and thus expel out of the top of the dispenser. As with prior art, the dispenser does not need to be stored in an inverted position. Separation will occur at the time the dispenser is used to expel desirable fluids.